isotfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gaarmyvet
Archives *06 Nov 10 First Contact... Hi Wikia is obviously one of those delightful 'heuristic' programs; you know, the ones with no instructions, and you are expected to know how it works instinctively. I've been making minor (I Hope!) changes to what you've been writing, once I find my feet I can probably assist with further pages, expand on characters, that sort of thing, leading up to my own precis pages. Trouble is that some of my edits don't seem to happen:- Either I haven't edited properly, or you don't like my edit and have re-edited. Then Just when I think I have it, Wiki announces that that page has been edited by someone else, my editing changes are at the bottom (??) and if I want to keep them I have to incorporate them separately (???) At the moment, though, I'm still finding bits of program to investigate... I didn't reply to your original message (Forgive me!) mainly because I didn't know how! (I still don't.) Anyway, it's past bed-time over here. I'm off for a while. Now, where's the 'send' button? Sarumano 23:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Bullets and numbered lists Hi Jim, I'm getting a bit stuck with TPW, Ive been trying to pick up a paragraph about the PPA which should belong with the Loring's adventure, but Wiki has obviously decided it's a separate story. According to the Contents page it is block 4; and I cannot shift it to 3.3 where it belongs. I don't even know if I've deleted it good 'n' proper now... I intended 1) the Lorings 1.1 England 1.2 At sea 1.3 PPA then 2) Willamette Bearkillers 3) Willamette Mackenzies. Any thoughts? Sarumano 22:03, November 5, 2010 (UTC) It can be really annoying. I changed it to reflect what I think you wanted. The secret is in the number of equal signs bracketing the headline text. If you wanted to do away with "Key Events," which was kind of a header for my original bullets, you could take one set of equal signs off each headline. Cheers. --[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 23:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I just KNEW there had to be a simple trick! There's a list of sybols you can use, I know, but I haven't seen anything yet which says what they do. As I said in an earlier post, Heuristic.... = no instructions. Thanks Sarumano 16:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) When you're in edit mode look almost ast the bottom of the window and you'll see the box with all the things you can easily insert. Look at the code in the templates to see how they are used. I designed some of them, but the really complicated stuff I blatantly "borrowed" elsewhere, including Wikipedia. You can use the remarks brackets ()for text you want to think about after you've typed it. You can also create one or more persxonal sandboxes as subs to your user page. Look at User:Gaarmyvet to see a link to my sandbox. Take a look at Luke Hutton's Journey if you want. It's my stalled attempt to explain how Luke became the Captain-General of the Church's army. Steve Stirling encourages fan fiction, but mine's not much.-- 17:07, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Edits Good Afternoon I see you doing things which are obviously things I should have done to my edits... I plead ignorance of things Wikia. Thanks for taking the trouble Sarumano 14:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The really neat thing about wikis is that you don't have to be an expert at anything to start. I won't discuss my early efforts. (Being a retired programmer does help.) I kept wondering why Coleman never had a first name. I guessd I missed it or it's in book three, which I still haven't finished. In case you're curious, the rename template was unabashedly "borrowed" from Lostpedia long ago.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 16:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jim It's in ATTOY, Chapter 5. I KNEW he had a first name, but it took me ages to find it, It's when Clemens is met for the first time. It might also be in ISOT as well, when he starts teaming up with Rapczewitcz, but I don't recall. I just added the name to your Coleman stub. I take it the 'rename' template wanders through Wiki offering the rename every time someone writes 'Dr Coleman' in future. Wife is pestering to be fed; gotta go. Catch you later. Sarumano 19:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No, I stuck the rename template in. Every once in a while, I like to pretend that there are a bunch of people in our "community." LOL I'll do the move; when I do "Dr Coleman becomes a redirect so we don't have a bunch of red showing up.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 01:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin If you could give me a week to think about it. My life is scheduled to be incredibly busy for the next 5 months or so, and I'd hate to take on the task and then have to abandon it. On a completely unrelated note, I'd like to draw your attention to this project if you haven't heard about it before now. TR 19:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up on "Claw." I've bookmarked it. I'm wondering if it's a Stirling concept executed by Ringo. I've had mixed feelings about that with other authors (e.g.: Much of Clive Cussler's "partner" work is, imho, lacking the spark of the early years). There's no mention of the new item on Stirling's web page.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 20:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Where Next Worldwar or TL-191. The former series is eight books, though the last one is dispensible. The latter is eleven, maintains high quality through the first eight and then jumps over a shark or two. I'd say there's no real reason to read one first over the other; whichever you can find more easily. Turtledove's written a few dozen books but those two series pretty much set the bar, even if they aren't necessarily his best. (That, of course, is a matter of individual preference.) So they're good for starters. They were also how he followed up on the success of Guns of the South, his first hit, so you could sort of trace his career that way. If you don't want to commit to a series, and want a single standalone AH novel, Ruled Britannia is my favorite in that category: The Spanish fleet defeats its English counterpart in 1588 and goes on to occupy England. Given how much of a role unpredictable weather patterns played in that battle, I'm surprised it's not one of the more common AH subjects, especially given how popular the Tudor Era is these days when it comes to straight historical fiction. Oh well. I feel I should apologize for showing up here one day, getting started on the Lords of Creation stuff, and then disappearing while that was in an early phase. The second half of 2010 was terribly busy, and when I found time for participation on a Wiki Turtledove was my priority, since I'm an admin there. I might have a little more leisure time coming up, or I might not. Turtle Fan 11:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback on Turtledove. I'm in a rural area of Georgia; our regional library doesn't have as many books as I would wish for and the budgets are vulnerable. No problem with your "absence." I'm now the bureaucrat on three wikis, this one, Gabriel Allon and Emberverse. I was thinks about splitting the Emberverse off and when I searched I found an Emberverse wiki here on Wikia that the founder had abandoned after creating fewer than ten pages. Wikia let me adopt and the move has been made. The two wikis are cross-linked at their main pages. I think I've learned that wikis about books are pretty low on the appreciation level. I can't remember seeing any book wiki show up on those seemingly random pop-ins on pages; I suspect they're less random than they appear on the surface. I finally read The Sky People and just finished re-reading "Courts." I've done a little data entry, but don't let that get in your way. I have also been messing around with categories. Across the wiki, they were inconsistent, series versus stand-alones being part of the problem. When I added The Peshawar Lancers to Peshawar, did that make it a series? Well, not really; I'm thinking that anthology is a better term. I've also been adding nav boxes because they take up less vertical space than the infoboxes. --[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 15:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am an admin on the Harry Turtledove Wiki. We have a number of Turtledove works that were collaborations with Stirling and so used links to the general S. M. Stirling Wiki for more information on them. I followed a couple and find myself redirected to the Emberverse wiki. Since the links are not part of this universe, you naturally deleted them. I am wondering if you know what happened to the general wiki? ML4E (talk) 17:58, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :This wiki was the general wiki up until about two weeks ago; Wikia renamed it for me. There was almost zero participation here so I decided to trim it down to just the Island series to make it more manageable. I had stumbled across the Emberverse wiki several years ago and Wikia let me take that one over. There's probably more conversation about Emberverse and ISOT on the Stirling boards than any of his other works, although there is a forthcoming AH about WW I. --[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 21:01, May 4, 2016 (UTC)